


WHO'S NEXT?

by Mishil



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Album: Exodus (EXO), Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, K-pop References, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Mild Blood, Mild Kink, Mild Language, Minor Bae Joohyun | Irene/Oh Sehun, OT12 (EXO), OT9 (EXO), Secrets, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishil/pseuds/Mishil
Summary: A story of orphans recruited to become assassins of a top secret organization, unlocks secrets from their past.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kang Seulgi/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Sooyoung | Joy





	1. Prologue

Sunday  
9:00 am  
Myeongdong Cathedral

"Exodus, Chapter 20, Verse Three, 'Thou shalt have no other Gods before me'..." the priest reads aloud his homily with a bit of a shaking voice to the hundreds of Catholics attending the Sunday mass. The attendees during Sundays at the Cathedral are doubled, compared to the other churches around Seoul, due to the presence of Father Yeom Soo Jin. He has been the priest at Myeongdong for a long time and is very popular and well-liked. He is known for having a good heart especially his well-known acts of helping the poor.

  
After the Liturgy of the Eucharist, people start to disperse until no one was left but the altar boy who cleans after the ceremonial plates. The ones echoing with worship songs is now an abandoned embellished structure. However, it is not completely abandoned. It never was. Even for a hundred mass attendees, no one will notice. That Myengdong Cathedral is fully operating 24/7. It does not sleep. It does not stop. Every minute of every day someone is moving, someone is breathing and someone is working. However, not as a church or a place of worship though. Underneath the marbled floors of the church, lies Canaan, the lair of the powerful and the deadly assassin organization in Seoul. The Genesis. All branches of South Korean assassin groups belongs to this one central organization. This is where every followed codes, every given assignments and every unsolved mysteries of Seoul's assassin world can be found. The top performing and Master Assassins resides here as well.

Sunday  
10:30 am  
Canaan (Genesis' Lair)

Half awake Suho walks briskly escorted with two Third Rank Assassins by his side. He barely asleep last night due to the injury he had three days ago from a mission in Ulsan. As he struts down the hallway, eyes of his several co-assassins gazes him. A lot of things happen inside the assassin world and it can assume several different interpretations. Being escorted by two high ranking colleagues may mean you have a very important mission, it may mean you got promoted to a higher rank or it may also mean you will no longer see how the rest of your day goes.

  
After going through several security tunnels, Suho flungs the two-glass doors open and is welcomed by his boss, the Overall Master Assassin "Thank you gentlemen, you may leave us be." After the escorts left, Suho throws himself to the couch. "I don't get why you have to send two Third Rankings, knowing I'm a Fifth Ranking Assassin." he said with a tired voice. "It's to make sure you get here on time, I have an important matter to discuss." his boss said seriously and Suho immediately composes himself. His boss picks up the rolled paper in his desk tied with a black ribbon. "Another mission?" Suho exclaimed. "Another mission." his boss answered. "If it's that simple why do you have to drag me here?" Suho asks. "Oh the mission is simple alright, it's our job, it's what we always do. The person concerned though... she's not that simple". his boss handed him the rolled paper for him to see for himself. Suho curiously untangled the black ribbon and instantly reads who will be his next assignment to get eradicated of this world.

Mission assigned to: Kim Suho of Genesis Chapter

Mission to Eliminate: Irene Choi, formerly known as Bae Irene  
Price: Liberation


	2. Happy Hearts

Happy Hearts Children's Home, Jeju

Autumn, the favourite season of Koreans. The air is fresh, the skies are pure blue and the leaves looks beautiful in different shades of brown and yellow. It is indeed the perfect season to celebrate the Chuseok holiday. For the fortunate masses from Seoul and other urban cities they take this opportunity to travel to their hometowns and celebrate. People perform some kind of a worship ritual in the morning to pay respect to the spirits of ancestors and visits ancestral grave sites. However, that was never the case for the unfortunate orphans of Happy Hearts Children's Home. It is one of the catholic orphanages that operates in Jeju Island. An innocent hapless child is left at their doorsteps, week after week, unknowing of the reasons why they were being in the time they needed their parents the most. 

"Suho-ah, your songpyeons looks tasty, you did really well!" Ms. So complimented the 10 year old boy as he smiles proudly holding the colourful plate of rice cakes. "Why don't you finish up in here and go play with the other kids.", "I dont want to Ms. So, I'll go make a kite for you next!" he said enthusiastically. Young Suho is a good boy, however, Ms. So knew that he doesn't like socializing with the other children. She was about to give Suho another lecture on his reserved personality when the Director of the orphanage calls her attention. "Ms. So, we have a new kid." the Director whispered as not to cause a distraction from the festive celebration. Ms. So looks woefully upon hearing that another kid just got admitted right in time of Chuseok, where family is supposed to be together. "The terrible fire two nights ago, her parents didn't survive." They instantly went to the Director's Office, leaving the peculiar Suho behind. 

"Bae Joo Hyun? That's your name right?" Ms. So asks the young lad. She nods as half of her face is covered by her long black hair. It seems like she's so shy yet cautious around her surroundings. Losing your whole family the night before is not easy for anyone, not even for a clueless ten year old girl. "I want to go back to my mom and dad" she murmurs. Ms So looks back at the Director, "She just got discharged from the hospital. They can't even hold a proper funeral for her parents, there was nothing that they can salvage, they say it's a miracle she survived." After convincing Joo Hyun that she will be staying at Happy Hearts for awhile, Ms. So managed to get her out of the Director's Office. She wants to start rehabilitating Joo Hyun's mind off of her parents' death by getting her a friend inside the orphanage. Outside, all of the children are busy with the different activities sponsored by a huge shipping company from Seoul for the Chuseok holiday . There is a rice cake station, traditional musical jams and folk games. 

"Suho-ssi!" she calls out for Suho who is busy assembling his kite. "Ms. So, wait till you see how high this kite will go!" he boasted. "Suho-ssi, there is someone I'd like you to meet." Ms. So lightly patted Joo Hyun who is hiding from her back. "I'm okay on my own Ms. So." he replied without even lifting his head and continues to figure out his kite. "Suho-ah! What did I tell you when someone is talking to you?!" Ms. So finally scolded him. He lifts his head and apologetically gazes at his teacher then at Joo Hyun. He stand up straight and properly greets her with a bow "Annyeong Hasseyo, Kim Suho-imnida". Joo Hyun just looks at him bewilderedly. "See, she doesn't even know proper courtesies!" Suho was then got playfully hit in the head by Ms. So. "You don't talk like that to a girl, she's new so she's shy, give her sometime arasseo?!" Ms. So turns to Joo Hyun and said "Joo Hyun-ah you don't have to worry about anything in here. We're all your friends, we're here for you." she comforts her. After that Ms. So took a piece of Suho's songpyeon and handed it to Joo Hyun. "But Ms. So I made that!" Suho whines and got a glaring look from the adult. "Joo Hyun-ah hang out with Suho-ssi for awhile, I'll be right back okay." she pats her with assurance then looks back at Suho strictly before leaving them alone. For a long time the two children didn't speak and minded their own businesses, Joo Hyun was looking at her surroundings curiously until Suho caught her starring at his plate of songpyeons. "Do you want more?" Suho asks but she only looks at him blankly in the eyes. "If you want more you have to make one yourself." However, after an insufferable silence and staring, Suho gives up. "Fine you can have another one." he exclaimed and Joo Hyun quickly reaches out for another one of his sweet rice cakes. "God you're a handful." he said to her. Every time Joo Hyun wants a rice cake she would look over at Suho to check if he's looking and when she sees he's busy with his kite she would snatch another one and eat it discreetly behind his back. Suho on the other hand clearly knows that Joo Hyun is sneaking his songpyeons away, but he didn't tell her off. He taught she's just being ridiculous and pretends he doesn't notice.

Night time came soon in October and children of the similar age sleeps together in a big room with their own side by side mattresses. Since it's already autumn, the winds are chillier than usual. It is Bae Joo Hyun's first night as an orphan. She never experienced being alone, all on her own, after all she's only eight years old. At night, her parents usually escorts her back to her room and reads her a bed time story, but tonight for the first time, she's with strangers of her same age, confused and scared. All the other orphans turn to their sides to sleep soundly. It's almost midnight but she's the only one awake thinking of where her parents could possibly be. She remembers how her parents would kiss her forehead goodnight, but she could also remember the fire at their house. How her father races back to her flaming room to save her, or how her mother screams at the sight of the collapsing walls. She doesn't even remember how she got out. 

It was late and Suho was awaken with a loud sniff on his right side. He annoyingly turns and saw the new kid crying quietly, hugging herself. "Yah Joo Hyun-ah, quiet down!" he whispers to her but it appears that her muffled cries grew a bit louder. "Joo Hyun ah, if you don't stop crying now, the Director will come in and punish you for sleeping late." he utters but to no avail. He shut his eyes and tries his best to go back to sleep but he is so annoyed hearing her weep that he can't concentrate. After a few seconds, he gives up and face Joo Hyun again. This time he felt bad for her. He remembers his first night at the orphanage too, two years ago. He also felt miserable and lost. He moves towards her mattress then stretch out his hands to wipe her tears. "Shhh... everything will get better soon." he consoles her. "If it helps you can share my blanket" Suho wraps half of his thermal blanket around Joo Hyun, just when she stops her crying. "Gomawo" that was the first word Joo Hyun ever said to him.


	3. Dongsaeng

Happy Hearts Children's Home, Jeju

Ever since Bae Joo Hyun arrived, Kim Suho was never left alone. Everywhere he goes, Joo Hyun follows. He makes it seem as if he was so annoyed with her presence and tries to push her away, but Joo Hyun is persistent. During the art activity in class, Joo Hyun sat beside Suho and was about to pick up one of his paints when he called her out "Why do you always follow me around?" Joo Hyun just looks back at him with a regretful look. That's when Ms. So decided to calls his attention. "Suho-ah!" Ms. So hollers at him at the teacher's desk. Suho glares at Joo Hyun as he stands up. "Kim Suho why do you treat Joo Hyun so badly?" the teacher scolds him. "She always follows me around." he responds. "That's good. You two are becoming friends." she exclaimed. "But I don't want any friends! I'm happy with my own." Ms. So was surprised with his answer. "Suho how can you say that you can be happy alone? You're only ten. Trust me you need each other so be good to her and take care of her. She's your dongsaeng now." After hearing it, Suho nodded as if he truly understand what Ms. So meant, but all he knows is that she needs him. He went back to their table and saw Joo Hyun's messy painting of a butterfly. "Joo Hyun ah that looks..." before he finish his sentence he remembers what Ms. So had just said. "it looks really nice." Upon hearing it, Joo Hyun had a huge smile in her face. It is the first time Suho saw her smile and he thought she looks adorable. He sat beside her and handed her another canvas and lets her borrow all of his paints. 

From then on, Suho and Joo Hyun are inseparable. Suho played the role of being Joo Hyun's oppa really well. They eat together, go to classes together and even sleeps together. Days pass and Joo Hyun was able to fully adjust at her life in the orphanage. She got used to the surroundings, of children in different ages hanging out together, of different people stopping by for donations, of different things happening every day. And Suho helps her get through with all of the constant changes. Before, she only mumbles and barely speaks a word because she's always scared, but now she got Suho and now he's more annoyed than ever because she won't stop talking. "Yah Suho-ah! Look at my painting! It's better than the butterfly is it?" she excitedly shows him her artwork. "And what is that supposed to be?" he snickered at her. "It's a puppy obviously!" she exclaimed. "Let me look at yours!" he handed his canvas and she was amazed with how Suho progressed. "Aigoo, why are you so good with art?" she said while appreciating the his garden floral painting with a girl picking up flowers. "What do you think?" he asks proudly. "You should go to an art school when we grow up. You're very good." she said, without realizing that she was girl in his painting. 

Suho, on the other hand, grew as well. He was no longer a loner and his socializing skills becomes better. He enjoys being around Joo Hyun and he learns to be more patient with his surroundings. Because of Suho's exceptional talent in art he has become a top choice for adopters. However, it took some time before he was able to go.


	4. Have Faith

Happy Hearts Children's Home, Jeju  
Christmas Eve  
Five Years Later

"Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin, Mother, Mother and Child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly"

The orphans sing in unison in front of the huge Christmas tree at the orphanage's lobby. The children all look smitten and happy wearing their matching hats and socks to warm them during the holidays. During dinner, a few couples and families picking up orphans for adoption joins them. The children considered it as the best gift they can ever ask for Christmas, to finally be adopted, and have a family.

After dinner Bae Joohyun helps Ms. So in the kitchen, they were having an amazing chat when they were interrupted by this tall fibrous man wearing a black tuxedo. "Ah Mr. Kim Junmyeon, Merry Christmas!" Ms. So greeted him enthusiastically. The man has excellent facial features but is very intimidating. "Happy Holidays" he simply replied. "Joo Hyun ah, can you excuse us for a moment." the teenager just smiled and nodded before leaving. She thought that maybe they have a very important matter to discuss. However, when she saw the younger kids eating sugar cookies for dessert, she forgot why she was even in the kitchen earlier in the first place. She went back and quickly grab her box of cookies but she stopped when she heard what Ms. So and the man was talking about. 

"Mr. Kim mianhaeyeo, I just don't think Suho is ready. You must understand, most of our orphans experiences some kind of trauma due to their past that is why anxiety attacks are pretty normal before adoption." Ms. So explained. Joo Hyun eavesdrops intimately, she's surprised that Suho is getting adopted by this intimidating man. "Ms. So, I completely understand, however, I need to get him before New Years. Also, the kid is getting old. We both know he needs to be in a different environment by now, like High School." his cold voice makes Joo Hyun quiver. The thought of Suho leaving the orphanage hits Joo Hyun and she doesn't know exactly what to feel. "I completely agree. I will talk to him Mr. Kim, you will get him home before New Years." Ms. So reassured. Joo Hyun got hit with another realization, Suho and her are the only fifteen year olds left in the orphanage, normally kids their age are harder to get adopted. "Where is Suho anyway?" the man asks.

Joo Hyun briskly walks in the cold winter as tears dare fall down her cheeks. She knows exactly where Suho is. She tightly hugs the box in her chest as her steps becomes heavier in the snow. She went inside the wooden chapel, where the orphanage celebrate mass, and saw Suho sitting at the fifth pew from the altar. He is kneeling, praying, quietly alone. Joo Hyun silently slides down beside him and waits for him to finish. As he stands up and make the sign of the cross Joo Hyun asks "What were you praying for?" "It's a secret." his shortened reply. "Merry Christmas!" Joo Hyun brings the red box up to his face so he could easily smell her masterpiece. "Kamsahamnida!" Suho's smile is from ear to ear as he opens the box and took his first bite. It's a box of Christmas cookies that Joo Hyun baked. "How was it? It's Cream Cheese Pecan" she asks proudly. "I think it's too salty." Suho joked. "Jinja? It tastes alright earlier" Joo Hyun tastes a piece. "It's very delicious, it's better than the cooks" Suho teases her. "How can you tease me, I had to bargain to get those recipes. You don't even have a Christmas gift for me." Joo Hyun pouts at him. Suho finishes his cookie then took out a piece of paper and handed it over to her. "What is this?" Joo Hyun unfolds it and was surprised with a hand drawn portrait of her and Suho together. "I couldn't find a solo picture of us together so I just drew one. Merry Christmas Joo Hyun-ah" Suho looks at her affectionately as she appreciates the drawing. "You're so talented, this is beautiful." Joo Hyun hugs Suho tightly and that's when she can no longer keep her tears from rolling down her cheeks."So I guess this is my souvenir huh?" Suho breaks the hug and is surprised to see Joo Hyun crying. He wipes her tears and said "What do you mean?" "The tuxedo guy? You're getting adopted Suho." Joo Hyun stated. "Who said I was going?" Suho looks away but Joo Hyun pulled him back to face her. "Suho you're finally getting adopted, you should be excited. "I don't want to get adopted." he annoyingly said and turns her back at her to leave but she rushes towards him. "That's stupid, you will finally have a family." "BUT I ALREADY HAVE A FAMILY!" his respond echoes inside the walls of the chapel. "I HAVE YOU." he added and for a moment he and her were silent. Joo Hyun steps closer to him as he calms down. "You know this day would come. We can't stay at the orphanage forever Suho. We're already fifteen, who knows when you'll get to have another family who will want you." Suho looks at her, for five years he spent every single day with her. He cannot imagine how he will live without her, his little sister. He steps closer to her and fondles her long black hair "I don't want to leave you behind." he whispered. Joo Hyun looks at him straight in the eyes as she finds the right words to console him. "I'll be okay. You'll be okay. My turn will come and I will get adopted too." her heart aches knowing that she is the reason why Suho doesn't want to leave and she doesn't want to be left alone too, but between the two of them she has always been the rational one. "What if I don't see you again?" his words becomes fainter. "That's impossible, I will come look for you. Have faith Suho-ah." Joo Hyun gives him a confident answer. She knows exactly what Suho is feeling, because that is also what she feels, however, she also has a very strong intuition that even if they are to be separated, their paths will cross again whatever happens. "Have faith." 

A day before the New Years, the man wearing a black tuxedo came back, he is waiting for Suho at the lobby. All the other orphans crowd the stairs, the children are at awe because someone picked one of their kind to be part of their own family and also wonders for their turn. As the man patiently waits, Suho stalls at Joo Hyun's room. They both sat at the edge of her bed. "Don't forget tomorrow okay?" Joo Hyun smiles at him and he smiles back "Of course! I'll write as soon as I can." they hug each other tightly, so tight that they don't want to let go of each other until Ms. So came. "Suho-ah your new dad is waiting for you." she calls. As soon as they break the hug Joo Hyun saw Suho's painting hanging in the wall in front of her bed. It was the one he did when they were ten, the garden floral painting with a girl picking up flowers. "I'm leaving it for you so you better take care of it." Suho reminds her. "Ne~" she replied thankfully. Suho kisses her in the forehead as his last goodbye. Before Suho leaves her room their eyes are locked to each other, as if they both understand what the other one is saying. But they do, they will both miss each other, they will both wish well for each other and they will both keep their faiths to each other.


	5. New Year's Dinner

Seodaemun, Seoul  
New Years Eve

Suho wakes up as the plane just landed. He looks to his right and saw Mr. Kim unbuckling his seatbelt. Through their whole flight Mr. Kim didn't say a word and awkwardness fills the air, though Suho senses it when he glances his way or take deep breaths. He doesn't know anything about Mr. Kim and his family. The whole adoption process was so fast, at least in his case, that's how eager Ms. So to give him away. He's dying to ask about his wife and children but the man is too intimidating. Above all, Suho is looking forward to what it feels like to have a father figure and a caring mother, to have a complete happy family of his own. He helps Suho with his luggage as they disembark the plane but he still keeps his mouth shut. Aside from being intimidating, Suho also finds him very organized and disciplined, he keeps an upright posture and a keen look. He can earn your respect just by looking at him and make you follow whatever proper decorum he commands. He wonders if he is also this rigid when he's at home with his family. 

"I presume this is your first time in Seoul." the first words Mr. Kim uttered to him as they drive away. "Uh, yes...sir" Suho reluctantly replied. He is not sure how to address him just yet. "Tell me, what is your favorite food, child?" Mr. Kim asks while maintaining his sight on the road, meanwhile Suho's mind is panicking as he think of an answer. "Do you like meat?" Mr. Kim asks again and Suho just nodded. "Good, let's get dinner on our way." 

After stopping by a chicken restaurant, they finally arrived at the Kim's residence. It's the fourth house in this quiet empty street that Suho doesn't even know where. It's very different from the lively streets that they passed by earlier. "Are we still in Seoul?" he dare asks. "We're in Seodaemun-gu." Suho stares at the blue door of Mr. Kim's bricked semi-detached house as he unload their baggage from the trunk. He is trying his best to contain his excitement on what kind of family is waiting for him at the other side of that door. Other than having a dad, he always dreamt of having a loving mother and a cheerful dongsaeng.

But when the door opened Suho's smile disappear. Mr. Kim switched on the lights to a very peaceful home, not much of a difference from the energy on the streets. "Welcome home, Suho." Mr. Kim uttered, he puts down the baggage and turns to look at his disappointed face. "What is it boy? Speak your mind." he ordered. Suho was a bit startled but manages to answer "Uhmmm where is your wife and children?" Mr. Kim was also startled himself. "Boy if I have a family of my own do you think I'll get the interest of adopting?" Mr. Kim's harsh words strucks Suho's dream. This means he doesn't have a wife to be his mother, he doesn't have children to be his dongsaengs, and he doesn't have a family to be his own. 

After Suho washed up in his room, Mr. Kim called him out to dinner. The tension that they had in the flight is back again at the dinner table as they feast on their dinner. "Kim Jun Seok" Mr. Kim blurted out his full name before taking another bite. Suho looks up to him confused. "Kim Jun Seok, is my full name. I think it's unfair that I basically know a lot about you from your orphanage profile, and you don't know who I am. So ask me anything you want before we finish our meal." he said as he continue to eat. Suho hesitates at first but there are so many things that he wants to know and first of all is "Why did you adopt me?" Mr. Kim gave him a long stare as he continue "It doesn't seem like you have a family. So why do you want me?" Mr. Kim gulped at a bottle of beer before replying. "That's why you want to be adopted huh? To have a family of your own? Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble dear but I didn't adopt you to create a family." upon hearing it Suho became more confused. What does this man wants from him. "You're 15 so you're allowed to be this naive, but you need to work on that or else the world is gonna eat you alive." Mr. Kim continued. "You still didn't answer my question Mr. Kim why am I here?" Suho's raised his voice. Mr. Kim looked at him hard and cold. "Suho-ah, you're here because I'm offering you an opportunity." Suho looked even more confused than before. "I'm sorry if this is not the set up that you wanted but I want you to know that in here you'll be able to live comfortably, I can send you to a good school, eat good food, be financially secure and have a good future. Now, how many orphans can experience that?" Suho glares at him from the other end of the table because he is not satisfied with the answers he's getting. "But... what is it for you?" "Good question! Everything comes with a price, even for those so-called happy families who adopt for "good", they don't do it for the orphan whatsoever, they do it for themselves! So they can fill a void that allows them to feel good about themselves, they think a kid in their life will complete them. And don't get me wrong, it's not bad at all, cause if you think about it, adopting is a win-win situation, at least for most cases." "Mr. Kim I'm so sorry but I don't think I'm not winning at anything here, I wanted a family who can love me... not just an advocate. I want to return to the orphanage." Suho said morosely. He never thought he could say those words. "Is that what you really want? Do you think a 15 year old boy who throws tantrums because he doesn't get what he wants would be adopted again? I don't think so boy." 

After their dinner, Suho locked himself in his new room begging himself to fall asleep and hoping that once he wakes up he will be back at the orphanage again, with Joo Hyun. He misses her so much, and he regrets leaving her for this. As he remembers Joo Hyun, he went to his bag and unwrap a sparkler she packed for him. He promises her that by midnight he's gonna light it up like they always do on New Year's Eve. As he counts down to midnight, he wishes that he could be with Joo Hyun again " 3...2...1... Happy New Year Joo Hyun-ah".


End file.
